A Series of Drabbles
by Andtheylivedhappilyeverafter
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests! Mostly sad stories, though I'll try to throw a few happier ones in there.
1. To Die

**********I had a sudden Jeremy/Peter Pan fangirl day yesterday, making me want to write a bunch of stories, haha. So here's a series of drabbles, all exactly 100 words long! This one's based on the quote, "...the idea that Peter and all of the lost boys are dead in a Never Land afterlife..."**

* * *

Peter Pan, like anyone else, was afraid of many things. Growing up, losing friends, falling in love… But the one thing he'd never fear was death.

Because, well, did you know that Peter Pan is not, per se, alive? How could one possibly stay youthful for eternity without being dead? Death for Peter, however, was not some unknown darkness like it is for us, but just another adventure. He'd died many times, each death bringing him to a new Neverland.

So when he told Hook, "to die would be an awfully big adventure", he was telling nothing but the truth.


	2. Not So Happily Ever After

**Yay for drabble number two!**

* * *

Peter would never fall in love. Not because he was afraid, but because he just wasn't capable of it. He was a child who would never grow up, and love was a grown up feeling. Therefore, it was something he could never feel.

So what was it that he felt when he met Wendy? Surely it could not have been love… Could it? Could meeting her have caused him to grow up… mentally? It was not possible. But it had happened, and it was.

Peter loved Wendy. If only he had realised earlier, they could have lived happily ever after.


	3. Closing the Window

**I had this done for a while now but forgot to post it.. Oops!**

* * *

Wendy waited by her window for countless nights. Peter had _promised_ he'd come back. He wouldn't break his promise, would he? Her parents tried to get her to forget about him. "It's time to grow up, Wendy," they'd tell her, but she never listened. She would wait for Peter until he came.

But tonight, she was not so sure. Perhaps… Perhaps he'd forgotten about her. It was possible. He had so many adventures, and he was _so_ forgetful… She sighed, looked at the second star on the right one last time, and with a click, the window closed for good.


	4. Grown Up

**Dammit, what is with me and forgetting to post? Well, not like anyone cares. No one's even reading these, I'm just doing this for fun now xD**

* * *

He has grown up, he's wearing a suit. No one would ever recognise him as the boy who wouldn't grow up. But if you looked closer you'd see his tousled hair, his impish smile, and the childish light in his eyes. He is still the same Peter Pan from years ago.

Well, there is one difference. He no longer has his Wendy-lady. It's been years since he'd decided to grow up in London, but after tireless searching, he could not find her, and he never will. For the story of Peter and Wendy was always meant to be a tragedy.


	5. Shadows In The Sky

Was Peter Pan a real boy? Perhaps he was just a dream, a figment of her imagination. Wendy told herself this, night after night. But for some unknown reason, she still waited by the window, hoping to see him one last time, just to convince herself that somewhere in the universe, the boy who never grew up still existed.

One night, just as she was drifting off to sleep right on the window sill, a shadow flew across the sky, disappearing at the second star on the right. It was just a shadow, and yet, it was so much more.


	6. Forgetting

**It's been so long, guys! Sorry! Hopefully this is okay, it's been a while since I last wrote anything about Peter Pan.**

* * *

Silly Wendy, of course Peter had never forgotten. Forgetting was a grownup. He knew. He had watched every child grow up and, ever so slowly, they forgot. They forgot him, they forgot Neverland, they forgot everything, passing the adventures off as just dreams they'd dreamt years ago. He had thought Wendy to be different. And she was. But not different enough. She had held on for so much longer than the rest, but every adult must put childish things aside eventually. And that included her. "Don't forget me!" she had begged him so long ago. _Look who forgot who, Wendy-lady._


	7. Waiting

**Two in a row? My muse had an explosion.**

* * *

Wendy was no idiot. She had stepped off of that pirate ship and returned to her family without a hint of doubt or regret. She didn't spend endless nights by the window, wishing that she'd stayed with him. No, she moved on with life, grew up to be a bright young lady and pushed thoughts of Neverland away. Things were different for Peter, though. There was never a day that went by that he didn't regret not staying with the Darlings. So he waited outside the nursery window night after night, wishing, hoping, praying, that perhaps his Wendy might return.


End file.
